Espejito, espejito
by Circe-Arista17
Summary: Mi segundo song-fic, expresa las emociones o pensamientos de Pepper cuando Tony salia con Whitney. Espero que les guste porque siento que he quedado corta con las palabras, pero la canción dice mucho. xD Y es como mi autoregalo de cumpleaños.


**Este es un one shot inspirado en una canción. Que dice toda la santa verdad xD Bueno pienso que así pensó Pepper cuando Tony salía con Whitney.**

Pepper llegó a su casa de un día pesado en la academia del mañana. –Buenas tardes papá. Hoy vine temprano.

¿Y eso hija? -Preguntó su padre sorprendido. –Tú siempre a esta hora andas con tus amigos, Ehhmmm…. James Rhodes y ah ¿Cómo se llama? Ah sí Tony Stark. –En la pelirroja fulmino a su padre con la mirada. "Uh… no debí mencionárselo" –Pensó angustiado su padre. –Eh… cariño vendré dentro unas horas tengo que ir a la oficina a trabajar, ya sabes. Hay comida en el freezer si tienes hambre. Hasta pronto, mi niña. –Dijo dándole un beso en su cabeza.- No te quedes muy noche viendo televisión ¿Ok? –Pepper apaciguo su cara.

Esta bien papá, no te preocupes por eso. –Dijo Pepper sentándose en el sofá. –Solo veré un poco no tengo ánimos hoy para estar sentada toda la tarde viendo la televisión. El papá de la pimienta salió por la puerta, Pepper se quedó en blanco observando la puerta.

Flashback… (Eh… no sé exactamente cómo iba ese episodio pero lo haré como yo me acuerde)

¿Ya no está enojada contigo? –Preguntó Rhodey a su amigo.

No… me dio otra oportunidad. –Dijo Tony con cara de tonto.

No me refería a Whitney. –Dijo Rhodey susurrándole y apuntando a la chica que estaba detrás de ellos.

Pepper yo… -Dijo Tony

No digas nada… Tony no estoy enojada contigo, necesito hacer algo muy importante. Happy! –Dijo Pepper corriendo a alcanzar a su amigo sonriente.

Fin del flashback. (Como dije no me acuerdo como iba el episodio pero cuando lo vea de nuevo estaré pendiente para modificar lo que escribí)

Pepper puso el cojín sobre su cara. -¡Ahhh! Mejor me voy a tomar una ducha. Estúpido Tony. –Dijo pateando el cojín. Al terminar de ducharse Pepper se fue a su cuarto, se cambió y se sentó en frente de su tocador. Miró por encima y vio su reproductor de música y decidió escuchar música. Para relajarse un poco. Escuchó varias canciones. Mientras secaba su pelo con la secadora. Una le llamo la atención.

_4minute let_

_4minute let (¡Ah! ¡Ah!)_

_4minute let_

_4minute let (¡Ah! ¡Ah!)_

_¿Por qué ni siquiera me miras?_

_Cuando me hiciste mirarte solo a ti, todos los días_

_(Hoy es un día) En que yo, yo, yo, yo te demostraré lo más bello de mí y termines, lo frio que eres tú, tú, tú, tú._

_Espejito, espejito. ¿Quién es la más hermosa del mundo?_

_Espejito, espejito. ¿Quién es la más hermosa del mundo?_

_Solo por hoy dime que yo soy la más hermosa._

Pepper en ese momento se sentía que Tony no la miraba, y era cierto él siempre la hacía verlo, sin importar que. Más con lo que paso es día de hoy, Pepper no lo toleró.

_Cuando pienso en ti._

_Mi reflejo aparece más brillante en el espejo._

_Yo soy tan hermosa pero, ¿Por qué sigues_

_Pensando en diferentes cosas?_

_¿Por qué no me miras?_

_Mi espejito, (espejito, espejito, espejito, espejito)_

_Espejito, (espejito, espejito, espejito, espejito)_

_Mi espejito, (espejito, espejito, espejito, espejito)_

_Espejito, (espejito, espejito, espejito, espejito)_

_¿Por qué siempre me ignoras?_

_Y haces que mi corazón se vuelva loco todas las noches_

_Cuando te vuelvas frió, tú, tú, tú, tú._

_Acércate-te-te-te-te-te a mí, mi chico._

_Espejito, espejito. ¿Quién es la más hermosa del mundo?_

_Espejito, espejito. ¿Quién es la más hermosa del mundo?_

_Dime que llame tu atención desde el principio._

Sin importar cuantas veces se preguntara, Tony nunca la miraba de la misma manera como lo hacía con Whitney. Pepper siempre se preguntaba Por qué Tony pensaba en muchas cosas, pero nunca la miraba con esa mirada. Aunque ella sabía muy bien que eran solo amigos, deseaba con todo su ser que alguna vez la viera de esa manera.

_Cuando pienso en ti._

_Mi reflejo aparece más brillante en el espejo._

_Yo soy tan hermosa pero, ¿Por qué sigues_

_Pensando en diferentes cosas?_

_¿Por qué no me miras?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Mi espejito, (espejito, espejito, espejito, espejito)_

_Espejito, (espejito, espejito, espejito, espejito)_

_Mi espejito, (espejito, espejito, espejito, espejito)_

_Espejito, (espejito, espejito, espejito, espejito)_

Pepper se preguntaba frente a su espejo. ¿Si era hermosa? Pues lo era. "Pero entonces ¿por qué no me miras?" Se preguntó mentalmente.

_Oh brillante espejo,_

_Permíteme arreglar mi maquillaje_

_Pierde el control, pierde el control_

_Baby me gusta esto,_

_Baby, baby, simplemente me gusta esto_

_Baby me gusta esto,_

_Baby, baby, simplemente me gusta esto_

_Enamórate de mí, más más más_

_Brillo mi rostro y todo el mundo se sorprende._

Pepper desearía que Tony se enamorara de ella y que cada día más estuviera más enamorado de ella.

_Oh, espejito, espejito._

_¿Quién es la más bella del mundo?._

_Soy yo!._

_Poco a poco me acerco a ti_

_1, 2 pasos, 1, 2 pasos, 1, 2 pasos._

_Vamos a vivir la vida (hey)_

_Vamos a vivir en las alturas (hey)_

_Así puedo hacer que tu corazón se acelere cuando me mireees_

_Eeeeeeeeehh oooooooh_

_Mi espejito, (espejito, espejito, espejito, espejito)_

_Espejito, (espejito, espejito, espejito, espejito)_

_Mi espejito, (espejito, espejito, espejito, espejito)_

_Espejito, (espejito, espejito, espejito, espejito)_

Al terminar la canción, Pepper se preguntó muchas cosas. ¿En el fondo Tony siente algo por mí? Y si lo está hasta cuando estaremos juntos. Pepper tenía mucha envidia o más bien celos de ver a su "chico" con otra y que ese chico la prefirió sobre ella. Pepper decidió que a la mañana siguiente no le hablaría a Tony hasta que le pida un perdón o algo por el parecido.

**Bien, algo sin sentido, pero que se me puede hacer. Además yo pienso que asi piensa y esta canción concuerda con ese sentimiento. XD Comentar….**

**Si quieren escuchar la canción se llama Mirror mirror 4minute**


End file.
